Mencintai Namun Tersakiti
by LuqManiaK
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Ying yang mencintai seseorang, namun rasa cinta malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. /No Super Power/YingxFang(Author Nembie).


"... Mencintai Namun Tersakiti ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genre: Hurt & Romance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Sesuai request yang di berikan oleh para Readers, akhirnya aku bikin pairing FaYi. YEEAAAAYY... *Readers Teriak Kegirangan*. (Readers:"Enggak juga...".) Wah... author mulai lebay lagi. Kayak dulu ya, authornya Gaje. Berasa Nostalgia.

Oke, cukup. Jangan sampe author lebay lagi kayak dulu. Akhirnya setelah beberapa ff yang aku buat, akhirnya aku sekarang bikin ff yang pairing utamanya FaYi. Biasanya aku bikin ff dengan pairing utama BoYa dan pairing FaYi cuman buat slight aja.

Sebenarnya kalo di bayangan aku cerita ini lumayan bagus unsur Hurt dan Romance nya. Tapi enggak tau gimana jadinya kalo di tuangin dan di tulis dalam bentuk fanfic. Mudah-mudahan hasilnya bisa memuaskan *Amiiiinn...*. Karena soalnya bagi aku susahnya bikin fanfic itu bukan masalah idenya atau jalan ceritanya. Tapi cara menyampaikan cerita yang ada di otak kita hanya dengan tulisan, itu bener-bener enggak gampang. Mungkin sih bisa tapi kadang enggak sepenuhnya emosi yang ada di hati author bisa mengalir dan tersampaikan kepada Reader dengan sempurna. Oleh karena itu makanya chapter-chapter aku belakangan ini kurang kerasa Romancenya. Dan waktu dulu mungkin saat itu aku lagi mood-moodnya bikin fanfic Romance, jadinya di chapter-chapter awal Romancenya lebih terasa. Jadi para Reader yang selalu menyemangati author, hal itu sangat bermakna bagi para author, apalagi bagi aku sendiri. So, thanks for the readers has been support me. Reader:"Wih... sekarang author udah jago bahasa inggris" *Para Reader tepuk tangan*  
Author:"Emangnya kata-kata bahasa inggrisku bener ya?"

By the way, kok author malah jadi curhat ya? Oke, yang terpenting kesimpulannya adalah yang aku pengen sampaikan adalah bikin fanfic itu enggak gampang dan kita harus mengapresiasi para Author yang konsinten terus meneruskan ffnya.

Oh, iya. Ada yang bilang bahasa aku tiap waktu berubah-ubah terus ya? Ya... sejujurnya aku juga ngerasain gitu sih. Mungkin karena aku udah lama enggak bikin fanfic, jadi pemilihan bahasaku berubah-ubah. Tapi para reader tenang ajah, ini masih author yang dulu kok. Ini masih author yang sama yang updatenya lama banget.

Wah... kayaknya baru A/N ajah udah panjang banget ya? Aku rasa chapter 1 ini udah cukup dengan A/N ajah dan aku harap para reader semua puas(?). Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

BYE...! *Melambaikan tangan*

.

.

.

.

.

.

*** To Be Continue ***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Readers:"WOY!"

Eh... s-sorry-sorry. Duhh... aku kok jadi author enggak profesional banget ya. Katanya Genrenya akan banyak hurtnya. Tapi kenapa A/N nya full humor yang enggak jelas semua? A/N nya berasa kayak di fanfic Sweet Love Story Chapter 2-4 ajah.

Ya sudahlah, semoga aja rencana buat bikin ff ini banyak sedihnya enggak gagal gara-gara A/N diatas yang Gaje :'(.

Aku tiba-tiba aja muncul ide, kayaknya biar ff ini terkesan sedih, aku harus banyak-banyak majang emotikon ini:

:'[

:'

:'c

Oke, sekarang berubah ke mode serius. Selain ada yang request pairing FaYi, ada juga yang request pairing HaliYaya, tapi yang request cuman sedikit. Dan berhubung aku lagi ada ide buat pairing FaYi, jadi aku terlebih dahulu membuat pairing FaYi ini. Maaf bagi yang request HalixYaya untuk bersabar dulu sampai Author nemu ide yang bagus buat bikin pairing HaliYaya. Oh, iya... Btw, ada yang mau request pairing lain enggak? sampaikan ajah request kalian di Review nanti. Ya udah, langsung aja di baca:

**** Happy Reading ****

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Mencintai Namun Tersakiti …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"La... lala... lala..."  
Senandung seorang gadis berkerudung pink di pagi itu. Seorang gadis dengan tas dan pakaian yang serba pink. Siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Yaya. Ia kini tengah menyusuri koridor, berjalan menuju kelasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Gadis penyandang Ketua Osis SMP Pulau Rintis itu berangkat sekolah seperti biasa dengan wajah yang penuh ceria dan pemurah senyum.

Belum sampai di kelasnya, ia menyipitkan matanya. Iris matanya tertuju jauh kepada seorang gadis cina berkuncir dua yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya, Ying.

"Sedang apa dia?"  
Gumam Yaya dari jauh melihat Ying yang tengah menempel pada ujung belokan tembok seperti sedang mengintip seseorang. Yaya lalu segera menghampiri gadis cina yang telah menjadi sahabatnya itu sejak kecil.

Sesampainya di sana, Yaya kemudian mengintip dari belakang tubuh Ying, sempat menebak-nebak apa yang membuat Ying bertingkah aneh seperti seorang mata-mata. Dan ternyata benar saja, tebakannya itu benar. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan kacamata nila yang bernama Fang. Laki-laki tersebut nampak tengah berkumpul dan berbincang dengan teman satu perkumpulan basketnya.

Yaya hanya bisa melemaskan malas kelopak matanya saat tau tebakannya itu benar.

"Hey Ying..."

Ying tersentak saat mendengar sapaan dingin sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, i-iya, ke-kenapa...?"  
Tanya Ying panik bercampur malu karena telah ketauan.

"Hey Ying, kan sudah kubilang, jauhilah dia!"

"Eh, d-dia siapa?"  
Tanya Ying balik mencoba mengelak dengan pura-pura tidak tau.

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah tau kalau kau sedang memerhatikan Fang."  
Ujar Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa menunduk.

"Dia tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia! Apa kau tidak tau kalau dia itu playboy?!"  
Bentak Yaya meskipun dengan suara yang sedikit pelan.

"I-ya.. aku tau, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo..."  
Potong Yaya sambil menarik tangan Ying dan pergi menuju ke kelas mereka.

*Di Kelas*

Sesampainya di kelas, Ying dan Yaya menaruh tas mereka masing-masing dan duduk di kursi yang kebetulan saja mereka memang duduk sebangku.

Ying hanya memasang wajah murung, sementara Yaya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya sambil menghela napas berat.

Keadaan kelas saat itu sepi tidak terlalu ramai karena kebanyakan murid lain lebih suka menunggu bel masuk di luar kelas.

"Huuuh... Ying..."  
Ujar Yaya pelan dan Ying masih hanya tertunduk diam.

"Ying... aku tau mungkin belakangan ini aku sering melarangmu terutama saat kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Ying masih diam.

"Tapi Ying, aku tau bagaimana sifat Fang itu. Ia sangat suka dan sering mempermainkan hati perempuan dan aku rasa kau hanya akan tersakiti jika kau bersamanya."

Ying masih hanya diam mendengarkan sahabatnya itu terus menasehatinya.

"Jika kau berpikir aku terlalu berlebihan memberi larangan padamu, kau benar. Tapi..."

Yaya menggantung kata-katanya.

"...itu semua kulakukan karena aku menyayangimu Yin. Karena aku peduli padamu. Karena... aku ini sahabatmu..."

Ying sedikit menaikan wajahnya dan membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ya, Ying memang tau kalau Yaya itu sahabat yang paling baik yang pernah ia miliki. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Yaya sangat mempedulikannya sampai seperti ini.

"KRIIIINNGG..."  
Bel masuk tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Para murid yang berada di luar kelaspun kemudian segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan siap untuk menerima pelajaran yang akan disampaikan oleh guru.

*Skip Time*

"KRIIIINNGG..."  
Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Keadaan para murid di dalam kelas tersebut sudah bermacam-macam. Apalagi mata pelajaran terakhir menjelang istirahat adalah pelajaran Matematika. Kebanyakan para murid matanya sudah mengantuk dan dengan wajah yang sudah lemas. Namun tidak semua murid stress dengan pelajaran Matematika, salah satu contohnya adalah Yaya dan Ying yang tampak telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik meskipun guru tidak memeriksa pekerjaan para muridnya.

Sedangkan keadaan para Boboiboy bersaudara bermacam. Halilintar nampak menutup bukunya santai seolah tidak merasa kesulitan dengan soal yang telah di berikan. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Matematika adalah pelajaran kesukaannya. Kalau Taufan masih menggaruk-garuk pipinya tak paham dengan soal yang telah diberikan. Gempa masih terlihat sedang mengerjakan soal. Ia sebenarnya sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh guru dan telah mengerti tentang materi baru yang di berikan, namun ia masih sibuk mengerjakaan soal yang bahkan tidak perintahkan gurunya. Sungguh murid yang sangat rajin, bahkan kerajinan. Sedangkan Api... menulis soalnya pun tidak. Api malah langsung pergi keluar kelas tak peduli dengan tugas yang telah dijadikan PR oleh gurunya karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dan kalau Air... entah sudah sejak kapan ia tertidur dengan tumpukan buku berantakan yang menjadi bantalnya.

"Ying, ayo ke kantin. Cepat, aku tunggu."  
Ajak Yaya pada Ying.

"Ehh... eemm... kau duluan saja. Lagi pula sepertinya pacarmu sudah menunggumu."  
Ucap Ying yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku ke tasnya.

Yaya kemudian menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat kekasihnya, Halilintar, yang tengah bersandar di ambang pintu memandang keluar kelas dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kau yakin?"  
Tanya Yaya.

Ying hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, sampai ketemu di kantin..."  
Ucap Yaya lalu menghampiri Halilintar yang sudah lama menunggunya.

"Kok lama sekali sih?"  
Tegur Halilintar pada Yaya.

"Eh, kau sudah menunggu lama ya?"  
Tanya Yaya yang tidak di jawab dan Halilintar kemudian hanya berjalan yang menandakan bahwa jawabannya adalah iya. Ya, begitulah Halilintar, orang paling irit bicara sedunia. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia selalu menyempatkan untuk berbincang dengan kekasihnya.

"Tumben nih abis pelajaran Matematika kau tidak stress."  
Ledek Halilintar.

Yaya hanya menatap kesal Halilintar dengan ekor matanya sambil memasang wajah cutek yang dibuat-buat.

"Terakhir kali aku lihat... biasanya sehabis pelajaran Matematika wajahmu itu yang paling stress di kelas karena tidak paham. Apalagi kerudungmu itu yang udah kayak habis kena badai..."

"Hei! Jangan mentang-mentang kau jago Matematika terus kau bisa sombong ya!"  
Bentak Yaya memotong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya menatap kesal Halilintar.

"Asal kau tau, aku ini bukan yang dulu lagi. Matematika sudah tidak ada apa-apanya lagi bagiku."  
Ucap Yaya sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kali ini ia lebih serius belajar Matematika hingga rela belajar hingga larut malam hanya demi tidak diejek lagi oleh Halilintar.

"Hmm... iya deh..."  
Kata Halilintar sambil menyenggol pelan tubuh Yaya.

"Tapi yang pasti tetap saja aku yang akan dapat nilai tertinggi."  
Ucap Halilintar sambil memegang paruh topinya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, huuhh..."  
Cetus Yaya kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Halilintarpun hanya tertawa melihat wajah Yaya yang lucu ketika sedang kesal. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil jika sedang kesal dengan Halilintar. Namun terkadang wajah Yaya bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan dan tegas jika sedang berperan menjadi Ketua OSIS. Halilintar sendiripun tak berani menatap wajah Yaya langsung saat ia sedang dalam mode Ketua OSIS.

Sementara itu, Ying hanya menghela napas berat setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia hanya duduk diam di kursinya. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Masih memikirkan kata-kata Yaya yang terdengar sangat mempedulikannya dan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Ying kemudian menoleh kearah laki-laki berkacamata nila yang hanya berjarak dua baris meja dengannya. Laki-laki yang telah lama ia perhatikan meskipun hanya dari jauh. Ying tau kalau Fang itu playboy dan semua yang diucapkan Yaya itu benar. Tapi... entah kenapa hati Ying telah jatuh padanya. Padanya yang bahkan Ying tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengannya. Ying terlalu takut dan pemalu bahkan hanya untuk bertatap muka langsungpun ia tak sanggup.

Ying hanya memandanginya ketika Fang keluar kelas sambil membawa bola basket di tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Ying hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya itu nampak senang sekali dengan permainan bola basket. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Tersenyum.

*Di Kantin*

"Hei, kau kenapa?"  
Tanya laki-laki beriris mata merah itu.

"Eh... tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa."  
Ucap Yaya yang akhirnya kembali melahap mienya setelah sedari tadi hanya terus menunduk.

Yaya masih terpikir dengan sahabatnya, Ying. Ia rasa ia terlalu mengurusi urusan pribadi Ying yang seharusnya ia tidak campuri. Namun Yaya masih khawatir dengan laki-laki yang bernama Fang itu. Ya, memang wajar sih kalau Ying menyukainya karena ia adalah playboy yang sangat terkenal satu sekolah. Yaya rasa... tidak ada salahnya jika Ying menyukai Fang. Seperti halnya dirinya, Yaya sendiripun tidak pernah menyangka bisa jatuh cinta dan menjadi kekasih laki-laki yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah karena bela diri karatenya yang mematikan yang kini laki-laki tersebut tepat berada di depan matanya.

"Kenapa?"  
Tanya Halilintar dengan mulut yang masih terdapat untaian panjang mie karena Yaya sedang memandanginya.

"Eh... tidak."  
Kata Yaya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kini pandangan mata Yaya beralih pada makanan yang ada di piringnya. Kadang Yaya merasa bersalah karena telah menahan kebahagiaan Ying. Tetapi Yaya sendiri kini bisa merasakan kebahagiaan tersebut dengan memiliki Halilintar sepenuhnya. Mungkin... tidak ada salahnya untuk membiarkan Ying merasakan bahagianya jatuh cinta. Tapi...

'Ah... entahlah..'  
Batin Yaya gelisah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yaya kemudian kembali melahap makanannya. Segera menghabiskannya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

*10 Menit Kemudian*

Bel masuk telah berbunyi dan kini para murid kembali berada di kelasnya. Mengikuti sisa pelajaraan yang ada hingga bel pulang nanti.

Yaya menoleh kearah Ying yang tepat duduk disampingnya. Wajah gadis cina itu terlihat sangat lemas tanpa semangat seperti biasanya. Kepalanya terus menunduk sambil terus memainkan pensilnya saat guru sedang menerangkan. Menggulingkannya kekanan lalu kekiri, dari kiri lalu kekanan lagi dan begitupun seterusnya. Terus menatap sendu mainannya.

Namun Yaya hanya diam membiarkannya dan hanya bisa mengembuskan napas berat. Berharap agar beberapa waktu kemudian sahabatnya bisa kembali seperti semula.

*Skip Time*

Yaya kini sedang berkemas. Memasukan seluruh bukunya ke dalam tas karena bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi. Di dalam ruang kelas tersebut sudah sepi dan hanya tinggal Yaya seorang yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut. Sebenarnya bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 1 jam yang lalu. Ya, tapi apa daya? Ada rapat OSIS yang diadakan sepulang jam sekolah. Dan rapat tersebut sangat penting dan harus dihadiri, apalagi oleh Yaya yang berpredikat sebagai Ketua OSIS yang mau tak mau harus menghadiri rapat tersebut walaupun selapar dan selelah apapun dirinya.

Setelah beres dengan tasnya, Yaya lalu segera bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Sudah tak sabar rasanya untuk memakan masakan ibunya lalu berbaring santai dirumah.

Yaya lalu menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi itu sambil terus mengusap perutnya. Lalu terkadang menggerutu sendiri, entah kenapa kalau hari ini tasnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat. Seakan-akan isi tasnya telah berkali-kali lipat beratnya.

Masih sambil memegangi perutnya, Yaya tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu saat dirinya hampir tiba di lapangan sekolah. Ia mendengar bunyi yang sama berulang-berulang. Bunyi seperti suara benda yang terus memantul. Dan Yaya rasa benda tersebut adalah... bola, bola basket. Ya, Yaya yakin kalau benda tersebut adalah bola basket. Terbukti jelas dengan pantulan khas yang terus menerus dan kadang juga terdengar bunyi keranjang dan papan ring basket yang terbentur. Sesampainya di pinggir lapangan, Yaya melihat laki-laki dengan baju tanpa lengan dan berkacamata.

"Ternyata Fang, rajin sekali dia berlatih hingga sore begini."  
Gumam Yaya pelan sambil melihat Fang yang terus berlatih sendirian sampai bajunya berkeringat.

Setelah itu Yaya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang. Namun baru tiga kali melangkah, langkahnya sempat terhenti kala ia melihat sesosok gadis misterius yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik pilar dinding.

"I-itu kan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-* To Be Continue *-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Sungguh ini Fanfic yang sangat GAJE apalagi dengan A/. yang di awal tadi. Mungkin itu satu-satunya A/N ter-GAJE yang pernah aku buat (Maklum, author lagi strees).

Awalnya aku bingung banget mau ngasih judul ff ini apa, karena banyak pilihannya. Tapi dari semua plilihan ya sudahlah aku pilih judul yang ini aja. Semoga judulnya pantes sama jalan cerita di chapter selanjutnya.

Sorry kalau aku update ff lainnya lama banget. Tapi aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan update terbaru ff yang lain terutama ff Sweet Love Story yang mungkin kufokuskan karena banyak sekali Reviewnya dan di pikir-pikir kasian juga banyak yang nunggu. Selain itu karena aku kaget banget setelah lama udah enggak main ffn trus pas liat review ff SLS ternyata udah sampai 91!. Intinya aku janji insya allah pasti ffnya akan berlanjut(Amin...). Oke bye semua! 


End file.
